Recently, wall switches for remotely operating electronic apparatuses such as a lighting apparatus have been developed. The leading wall switches include a switch for supplying an electronic apparatus with electric power via a power line. In addition to such a switch, a switch incorporating a power generation device has been proposed. In the switch incorporating a power generation device, by pushing down a push button as an operation part, the power generation device works. Then, a remote control signal is transmitted to a lighting apparatus by electric power generated by the power generation device, and the lighting apparatus is turned on and off.
FIG. 15 is a cut-away sectional view of a conventional power generation device. FIG. 16 is a cut-away perspective view of the conventional power generation device.
Push button 2 is disposed to case 1 in such a manner that it can be pushed down in an A1 direction (see, FIG. 16).
Rotary member 5 rotates in a predetermined direction in response to movement of push button 2 in the A1 direction. Rotation of rotary member 5 is intermittently conveyed to swing arm 6, and thereby swing arm 6 swings around spindle 7 as a center in an arrow A2 direction.
Case 1 houses electromagnetic induction type power generation unit 18. FIGS. 17 and 18 are plan views of power generation unit 18. Power generation unit 18 includes fixed yoke 10 and movable yoke 12. Fixed yoke 10 has forked arm portion 19A extending from permanent magnet 14. Movable yoke 12 has extending forked arm portion 19B. Movable yoke 12 moves in the horizontal direction such that the tip of arm portion 19B of movable yoke 12 is brought into contact with the corresponding tip of arm portion 19A of fixed yoke 10. Then, arm portions 19A and 19B are inserted into coils 16A and 16B. Note here that coils 16A and 16B are provided with members 17A and 17B, respectively. Movable yoke 12 is connected to swing arm 6 at connection section 8 (see, FIGS. 15 and 16). A conventional power generation device is configured as described above. Next, an operation of the conventional power generation device is described.
When push button 2 is pushed down in the A1 direction, rotary member 5 rotates, and swing arm 6 swings several times intermittently. Since movable yoke 12 is connected to swing arm 6 at connection section 8, movable yoke 12 reciprocates in the horizontal direction (in a direction of arrow A3) in response to the swinging of swing arm 6 (see FIGS. 17 and 18). Through this reciprocating movement, a predetermined electromotive force is obtained from power generation unit 18.
That is to say, movable yoke 12 reciprocates horizontally, so that a state in which the tip of arm portion 19A of fixed yoke 10 and the tip of arm portion 19B of movable yoke 12 are brought into contact with each other (see, FIG. 17) is changed to a state in which the both tips are separated from each other (see, FIG. 18), or, on the contrary, a state in which the tips are separated from each other is changed to a state in which the tips are brought into contact with each other. Accordingly, a main flow of a magnetic flux flowing from permanent magnet 14 is changed as shown in arrow A4 in FIG. 17 and arrow A5 in FIG. 18. In response to the change of the magnetic flux, a predetermined electromotive force is obtained from coils 16A and 16B.
Note here that prior art literatures on the present application include, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2.